Goodnight
by FloofyFox
Summary: Some words are so simple, and yet they can have a great impact on a person or situation. This is just a little one-shot of Hiccup and Stoick fluffiness. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD, all rights Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks, so nothing murder worthy here! COMPLETE.


Goodnight.

It is an interesting word, in the Viking language, Norse. There isn't an actual direct way to say it, so you have to add the two words _godr_ (good) and _natt_ (night), but it is still uttered by every single parent in Berk to their children, well at least most parents, not my father, but why would he?

I am, as everyone knows, the village screw-up, doing nothing right day throughout day, as everyone so kindly reminds me so. I don't do anything to deserve it, except for basically ruining my father's reputation and his, well, life. He never shows me any actual affection, but still, being a ten year old doesn't mean I don't want love, doesn't mean I don't want at least the little attention he has to offer.

Every child wants their parents love, and me, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, is no exception.

I distinctly remember when I was young, probably just a toddler, my dad always said goodnight, and it even came with a hug. Back at the time it seemed normal, just something part of our daily routine, but as time went on, and as I grew over the years, the less and less he talked to me, the further we parted, until one day, I thought back, wondering to myself why I didn't savour those moments, how could they have felt so sincerely normal, when now, the briefest sentence that comes from my dad's lips (that isn't a lecture or scolding) is counted as the closest affection I ever get.

So, I just, wait, I guess. Every night, I had waited, for him to come up and tuck me in with a hug goodnight, but of course that was just wishful thinking.

Stoick had stopped loving him long, long ago, and he should just face the facts.

 _There was going to be no goodnight tonight._

Like every other night, that just ended in disappointment, and that was the only feeling he ever felt, as fell asleep. Of course before when Stoick had stopped, the first time Hiccup did something too big a damage, too big to shrug off, he didn't come, so poor little Hiccup had to cry himself to sleep, and even in the morning he was sniffing, but didn't mention it at breakfast, because in his heart he had known he deserved it, and it served as a sort of punishment.

So the thirteen year old lay in bed, thinking, always thinking, and remembering. Most of his nights were spent like that, just pondering on all the things he had been told that day.

 _'_ _You need to grow up for once!'_

 _'_ _Oh come one you can't be that useless! Oh wait, you are!'_

 _'_ _Stop! Just, stop. You are better off inside, where you can't do any damage,'_

Every word stung, and it stuck for a while, but he didn't let it get to him. Water off the duck's back, that's all it is, and that is all it will ever be.

Of course his whole life he had been told that, so every insullt faded, until they were just statements, just facts, just _normal_ , and they didn't seem to be insults, at least not in Hiccup's mind. Water off a duck's back.

So, he just lay in waiting, until sleep overtook him, and he could get to a place he wouldn't have to deal with all of those words, just his little quiet place, something he called his subconsious, which finally took him, finally for the night, where all his troubles were put at rest, at least for a while. **(Pun intended).**

So, his safety consumed him.

* * *

He had done it. He had gone off and trained a Night Fury, the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself, defeated the Red Death, the dragon's Queen, and finally, _finally_ won his father's and peers respect. He had proven himself, but that wasn't all that mattered to him, no. Most importantly, he had gotten a _friend_ , who accepted him for who he was, and thought he was perfect.

Indeed that was what he felt, perfect. His life had been turned, after fifteen years of regection and bullying, fifteen years of standing under his father's harse glare, and he had done it, proven himself.

That was all he could think of, during those weeks of recovering. Sure it had costed him a leg, but he was accepted, and he would've done _anything_ for that, so a leg was nothing. It was only fun if you got a scar out of it, right?

Sure Snotlout still teased him, but, he couldn't care less. Snotlout would always be Snotlout, whatever happened. Sometimes it seemed if Hiccup died Snotlout would through a party, because he would be the next Chief in line. At least that was what it seemed.

All in all, it was perfect. Hiccup felt he finally had the life, the life that seemed only a dream, something impossible to happen unless he killed a dragon, but his acceptance was because he had the done the complete opposite, befriending a Night Fury, saving the dragons and Vikings on his back, and finally earning some respect.

He was thinking about this over and over again, like rewinding your favourite part of a movie, afraid that his good fortune if he forgot about it for a single second, going back to the useless screw-up. As he lied down in his bed, said Night Fury stared at him, at the end of the bed.

The sun hadn't risen, but Hiccup knew it would soon, and after a while gave into those big eyes at the end of the bed.

"Alright, Toothless, we will go for a flight, but we have to get back before dad gets up. It may have already been five months since I lost my leg, but he would have my neck if he found out I went flying first thing in the morning," Hiccup sighed, swinging his legs, well, what was left of them, over the bed.

The charcoal dragon started to to bound around, his excitement barely contained, as Hiccup attached his prothsetic, as Toothless nearly broke through the door.

"Bud calm down! At this rate you would have already woken Dad before we leave! Just come over here, we are going through the window!" Hiccup whispered in his loudest whispering voice.

The Nigh Fury did as he was told, bending down as his rider walked over to him, and hopped on quietly. Without a sound, they slipped into the dawning sky, that was still quite dark for five in the morning.

Hiccup took a deep breath in, glad to be out in the fresh air after being caught up in his muggy bedroom, which was starting to make him feel clammy.

Toothless enjoyed himself immensley on that flight, down twirls in the air just to keep the adrenaline running, and the excitement flowing. Hiccup enjoyed that too, letting a little woop of joy as they barely brushed a sea stack, close enough for him to trail his fingers across, at break neck speed. Eventually they slowed down, as a slight red smudge alightened the horizen, as the sun started to rise.

"We better head back bud, the village will start to wake up, and we don't want any wittness' to say we were out flying, risking our necks," he chuckled, as he patted the dragon's neck lightly. Toothless got the message, instantly turning around, heading back to the village.

They arrived a moment too soon, as Hiccup dropped into his room, the door opened.

Stoick.

They were busted.

"Dad, I can explain-" Hiccup began.

"No need, I saw you out flying already, and that's all the evidence I need. The question is, what were you doing?"

"I was- flying?" the look his father gave him was almost comical, raising his eyebrows, looking deeply unimpressed.

"I'm sorry, Toothless just wanted to stretch his wings, and I was restless. I shouldn't have gone, I'm sorry, it won't happen again," _Won't happen with you seeing it, at least,_ he added silently in his head. Stoick sighed, unaware of his son's thoughts.

"I just don't want you getting hurt, your stump could spase, and then you could lose control of Toothless. Just, don't go out with me not knowing, ok? You better get to the academy, too, now I think of it," Hiccup nodded his head abruptly, a smile alighting his face.

"Thanks dad, see ya!" he cried, sprinting out the doorway with Toothless hot on his heels.

* * *

 _Today was sure hectic,_ was all Hiccup thought, pushing open the door to his house, his shoulders slumped and his head barely held up. His dragon was equally exhausted, half of his eyes closed, looking ready to collapse on his fire bed.

"Well, I certaintly don't want to know what could possibly make you two that tired!" a voice said teasingly, making Hiccup look up just to register who it was. It was, of course, his father, and when he thought that, the teen let out a giant yawn, as if to answer or prove his point.

"Well, I will tell you anyway. After our warm ups, Snotlout wanted to have another competition, as per usual. So, as per usual the others accepted, and it was to race over to Dragon Island and back to the Academy, and first one was the winner. Well, I had to do it or else trouble would happen, so I race them, but as we arrived, Snotlout tried to push me out of the way, 'cus I was next to Astrid, and in the process, I crash landed on the island. Well, I got out fine but now I have a massive headache and my whole body hurts, so yeah, that's the reason," he finally concluded, just standing in the doorway, leaning against Toothless for physical support.

"Ay, it is hard being a leader, but you will learn, after all, I did," Stoick said reassuringly.

"I sure hope so," Hiccup grumbled, walking up to bed. He had eaten with the other teens, as their apology to him. He had accepted it and forgave them, as he nature allowed him to.

So he walked up the stairs like a zombie, flinging himself on to the bed. He finally mustered up enough energy to remove his leg, and then his waistcoat, hopping into is bed. Toothless did very much the same, and as the boy stared up at the ceiling, the last thing he expected was a creak from his door.

Hiccup turned his head around abruptly, as Stoick entered the room. The teen quickly hoisted himself up on his elbows.

"Uhh, what's wrong dad? Do you, need something?"

"No, I just came to say goodnight,"

"Oh," was all Hiccup said, as Stoick came over and gave him a hug. It had been, what, around ten years since this had last happened? Hiccup honestly couldn't remember, as he melted into the hug.

"Goodnight, son. I love you," These words nearly made the young dragon rider freeze, as Stoic kissed his forehead.

He finally managed to unfreeze, his throat unstuck, as Stoick was about to leave the room.

"I love you too, Dad, goodnight," it came out, barely a whisper, but Stoick heard it, nodding his head with an smile.

As he left the room, all Hiccup do was stare in wonder, as he heard the rumble of Toothless snoring (dragons can snore, as Hiccup learnt the hard way). He kept thinking about what had happened, savouring it, until it almost seemed to good to be true and never happened.

Up until now, Hiccup had believed that those simple words didn't mean much, but he was proven wrong, at that moment. He finally told himself it was real, and after a while, fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

We may take some things for granted, and at times they may not seem like much, but in the end of your life, you come to find that the small things really, truly matter, something as simple as Goodnight.

* * *

 **Hello Fanfiction world! So I have finally posted, and yes am alive. I hope you liked this little one-shot, and quite honestly, it was from and experience of my own that I decided to write it, out of pure inspiration.**

 **Sorry if I seemed to start rambling, but yeah, I did. Either way I hope you liked this, and please leave a review! It's right down there, and you don't even have to say much, just some suggestions for my writing if you have any, so yes.**

 **Until next story, Peace Out!**


End file.
